Little Things Nobody Knows
by BeautifullyHealed
Summary: It's the night before the third and final task of the Triwizard Championship. Ginny Weasley, nervous for Harry's safety, takes a walk to calm her nerves and runs into Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts championship.


**Random idea! So, what do we do with random ideas? We post them on FanFiction, of course. I got the idea for this as I was eating breakfast this morning, so I finished my bowl of cereal like a good girl and began to write. Oh, I do want to apologize to all you Cedric/Ginny lovers: THIS IS NOT A LOVE STORY. This is a friendship story. When I began FanFiction, I solemly swore not to _change _Miss JK Rowling's stories, just add my own ideas to them. I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I think JK Rowling has better things to do than post her BRILLIANT stories on FanFiction. But, since I do not have anything better to do, I must not own Harry Potter :)**

**

* * *

  
**

It was the night before the last task of the Triwizard Championship. Morning of, really, since it was 2 AM. Ginny Weasley wandered aimlessly through the never-ending corridors of Hogwarts, her heart beating against her chest. She was scared out of her mind.

Not for herself, of course. She wasn't in the tournament, Merlin no, she was too young. Then again, Harry was too young, but he was the fourth champion all the same. Harry.

Oh, she dreaded what would happen tomorrow. The whole school was, actually. Everyone had been holding their breath task after task. Ginny knew all sorts of things could go wrong in the maze . After all, she heard Dumbledore and McGonagall talking in a corridor a few days ago. Professor Dumbledore said the maze could change people. But, she couldn't tell anyone. She wasn't even supposed to know herself. But she knew about lots of things no one knew she did.

For example, she knew all about the Marauders Map. She knew what it was, who it was made by, how to use it, all that. She also knew it was currently in Harry's possession, not the twins. She also knew Ron used it a lot, too.

She also knew about the invisibility cloak. She heard Harry and Ron telling stories of their adventures over Christmas holiday at The Burrow, far away from Mrs. Weasley's earshot. She went looking for a quill one day and looked in Ron's room and there, draped delicately across Harry's bed, was the cloak.

She wanted to tell Harry he could trust her. That she wouldn't tell a soul. But she wasn't even supposed to know. That and she would always, _always _be "Ron's little sister" to him.

She continued to walk without a clear sense of direction, letting her feet carry her wherever they wanted to. She felt a rush of cold air and realized she was in one of the outside courtyards. She turned around to go back inside when a voice called her name.

"Ginny?"

She turned around. There sat Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion. A smile pulled up on the corner of her lips. He was in his black and yellow badger pajama pants a plain white tee-shirt. His golden brown hair was not perfectly combed as usual, and his grey eyes were filled with fear.

"Hey, Diggory," she said, taking a seat next to him, not too close but not too far away, "Bit late to be out, isn't it?"

He grinned.

"I could say the same to you. I take it none of your brothers know you're out for a little midnight stroll."

"It was a midnight stroll two hours ago, Diggory," Ginny said with a tease in her voice, pushing her long red locks behind her, "Now it's just me wandering in the middle of the night, freezing my arse off."

Cedric laughed and seemed to look a hundred years younger than he did when Ginny saw him sitting by his lonesome in the courtyard originally.

"You know, I feel bad Ginny," he suddenly said.

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows together.

"How come? What did I do?"

"Nothing," Cedric said, laughing, "You did nothing. So did I. What happened your first year in… in the chamber. Well, I was a fourth year then. I should have at least talked to you. I had noticed you looked dazed when you would walk through the halls."

"Oh, Cedric," Ginny said kindly, putting her hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault. Not even my own brothers noticed. You couldn't have done anything to help me. Riddle already had me, I was beyond saving."

Cedric put the palms of his hand against his forehead.

"Harry saved you," he said simply.

"Yes, he did," Ginny replied honestly.

Cedric looked up and locked his eyes on Ginny's, the gray dancing with the golden brown.

"Ginny, I want to be your friend," he said firmly.

Ginny looked up and studied Cedric. He looked more seriously than ever. She smiled back at him.

"So, let's be friends," she responded, leaned back against the stone wall.

"To think, we've had two whole years to be friends! Next year will be my last year at Hogwarts, Ginny. You'll have three more years until you graduate."

"Then we'll have a whole year to know each other better," Ginny said with a smile, flattered that Cedric seemed so frustrated over loss of time with her, "And who's to say we can't be friends after Hogwarts? Cedric, we have our whole lives ahead of us."

"We could have had longer," Cedric pleaded earnestly.

"Cedric Diggory," Ginny said firmly, taking his hands in her own, "We'll have plenty of time. It's not as though you're going to die tomorrow."

Cedric smiled again, his eyes twinkling.

"No, I suppose not."

Ginny got up and walked over to the double doors that would lead her inside, so she could make her way to her warm bed waiting for her in her dormitory.

"Goodnight, friend," she called back to Cedric, and walked through the doors, closing them behind her.

Cedric sat up with a smile.

"Goodnight, friend."

* * *

**Aww... that was so sweet. And Ginny... she said Cedric wasn't going to die tomorrow... BUT HE DID! -- sob -- Well, tell me what you all think! Did you love it? Hate it? Please review and tell me. I love you guys to a tiny, million, insy binsy little pieces :)**


End file.
